


The Remberence

by ElizaArcheron



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaArcheron/pseuds/ElizaArcheron
Summary: Throughout the village people are popping up dead. Their corpses marred with the unmistakable markings of a wolf's fury. The Wolf's fury. Red, upon her sister sharing the fate of all those before, sets out to kill the horrible monster who dared hurt her sister. The story will astound you with its many twists and turns leaving one burning question in your mind: How's she gonna kill the big bad wolf.





	The Remberence

“I died that night. I can still remember the way its claws ran through my throat, leaving me gasping, choking on my own blood. Alone. No I wasn’t alone. That was the problem. I can still remember looking up and seeing the stars. The stars were bright and unfading. I can still remember the way my chest lifted and fell and lifted and fell and lifted- and fell. It wasn’t a special night, yet it changed everything.”

The town would never change. It had the aura of some untimeliness.  
A girl named Red lived in this town. Her eyes were unnaturally wide and bulging. Her bones sticking out like sharp knives. With every step she took, she looked in danger of snapping, as if a hard wind could sweep her off her feet. The only nice thing about her was her blood red cloak that never failed to be wrapped around her shoulders.  
Now, that cloak whipped in the wind, it’s wearer moving at a fast speed, head swiveling in all directions. Her ears perked as she heard the whispers all around her, yet she continued on her quest. It was not until, she spotted the object of her search, that she slowed her steps.  
“Pops! Do you know where Blue is? She took one of my hair leathers the other day and I need it.”  
Pops took off his eyeglasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before straightening up. “Red” He let out a sigh, “Blue was killed last night. We think it was The Wolf.”  
The words spread an icy chill down Red’s back. “What?”  
“Blue’s dead.”  
The only sound was Red’s shaking breath before she responded, “This isn’t funny.”  
Pops reached out his arm to lay a comforting hand on Red’s shoulder, but she pulled back as if burnt. The cloaked girl stumbled back, her footsteps heavy, carrying her far, far away from the problems that chased her.  
Her feet led her to a house upon a hill. Once it had been a place of glory. But to Red, it seemed that all the joy had been sucked out of the house, once it’s former tenant had left this plane. The door creaked open, and Red flew through, hands shaking as she made her way to a loose brick in the wall, pulling and pulling until it fell to the ground with a loud thump. Her greedy fingers grasping for the object within. She quickly shoved it into her bag and made her way to the door. But, the slamming door stopped her in her tracks.  
Red’s heart raced. Was her twins murderer here to take the other half? To finish the job? A part of her felt elated. Maybe she could be reunited with her sister. But, instead of the wolf, she saw the strong form of her grandfather.  
His face worked into a scowl, “What do you think you’re doing?  
Without blinking, Red reached into her bag and retrieved what she had grabbed from that wall. A dagger.  
His countenance remained, “And what, pray tell, do you plan to do with that if you don’t have the slightest idea of how it’s used?”  
“Then train me.”

“As Red and Pops trained, more and more people were found with their entrails outside of their bodies in varying degrees of severity. Little Tommie was found with his tongue ripped out and heart pulled out of his chest. Susan was found with her brain open to the viewer’s eyes. Men were sent to kill the foul beast, but they too were easily dispatched. Hope dwindled and everyone was left to wonder if they or their neighbor would survive the slaughter.”  
The dagger made a swift arc through the air.  
“That was terrible!” Pops exclaimed.  
Red continued to stab the empty air.  
“Better!”  
Once again Red continued.  
“Better!”  
Harshening her features Red continued.  
“You’ll never avenge your sister with a form like that!”  
Red turned and stabbed the tree next to her, breathing heavily. “I’m trying! Every day it’s a constant battle. I go to work in the town, and when I’m not doing that, I’m running around doing chores for you, and when I’m not doing that I’m running my body into the ground trying to be good enough to face my sister’s killer. A being, mind you, that is strong enough to take down fully grown men. I’m just so tired all the time. So I’m trying. I’m trying.”  
She snatched the knife from the tree and stalked off, leaving behind a gawking grandfather. 

“My grandfather, despite his shortcomings, taught my twin how to kill. She became a master of the blade. A true terror. The only thing he could not teach my darling sister was how to overcome the demons which haunted her every step.”

Red found herself in a clearing, devoid of life. The mist swam around her ankles and led her to a circle of trees. Her bony, small hands clenched the knife as if it were her last lifeline, who was she to know it was. The snapping of a twig brought her attention to a figure in that desolate valley. It was bigger than any man. It’s hulking mass covered in dark fur. The next thing she cataloged was the yellow teeth and claws that glistened in the moonlight. And finally, she saw it’s bright, red eyes. Those sharp teeth twisted into a cruel smile. It pulled at its face, stretching it, into a terrifying picture. The Wolf.  
Her heart skipped a beat in her chest; a cold rush of fear overcame her senses and she was struck still. In her moment of hesitance, the wolf advanced, and slashed at her body. A bloody gash appeared across Red’s face, marring her features. Hot pain flooded her nerves and she screamed. Despite Red’s begging, the wolf did not desist. It began to mutilate her body in unimaginable ways, it ripped her flesh with teeth and claws, tore off fingernails, and upended bones within her skin. It only paused when it heard her sob, “Why won’t you kill me? Please. Please kill me!” The wolf once more smiled its heart clenching smile and replied, “And why o’ why would I kill myself?” hitting the girls head so she no longer regained consciousness.  
It raised its head and smelled the abundant scent of an approaching Pops. The wolf grabbed the cloak off of Red’s limp body and draped it over its shoulders, lowering the hood until when it grinned all you could see of it was its pointed teeth. It was then that Pops entered the horrible field and approached the wolf who was disguised as Red.  
“Red, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for earlier, I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that. And I love you.” He proclaimed. Hearing only dead silence he shakily asked, “Red?”  
He never saw the claws coming, but he was soon dead. His final dreary moments spent choking on his own blood. The wolf stalked over to Red and dropped the red bloodied cloak on her body. Leaving the clearing having caused one less life in the world. As soon as the wolf crossed over the boundary line as if by magic, it disappeared and Red sat up gasping for breath. Her obsessively wandering eyes caught the body of her grandfather. Her throat constricted and she stumbled over to where he lay. Her hands shook, as she ran them over the wounds that stood out prominently on his neck.  
“What have I done?”


End file.
